


Image Attached

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Im Changkyun | I.M, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Kinktober, M/M, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Yes i gave Hw a pussy shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: The photo Changkyun sends, makes Hyungwon a little weaker.Kinktober prompt day 14:Sixty-Nine
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Image Attached

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea don't even question.

Hyungwon stepped into his home, the keys jiggled as he left them in the bowl. His phone buzzed, and his mate's name lit up on his screen.

[Image attached]

_Hey, come sit on my face? ;)_

He smiled sheepishly, left his jacket in a pile on a puff and padded through the house. The bedroom door was closed, but the smell of his mate was strong. The waft of ginger made his body tingle.

"You think it is appropriate to send me a photo of you like this?" Hyungwon showed the young alpha his phone. The photo of Changkyun's tongue poking into the air. A peak of his bare chest but the rest was cropped out.

"Absolutely."

The omega shook his head and closed the door.

"Good for you my slick is ruining my underwear."

Hyungwon lifted his eyebrows playfully and took his pants and underwear off. He wasn't kidding. His heat was around the corner, and the image of riding his mate's face got his system riled up.

"I can smell it. Now come here, I want to see."

The omega climbed onto the bed, straddled Changkyun's chest. The younger cupped his hips and moved him towards his face. Hyungwon's folds felt moist, his entrance dripped and he sensed the extra alpha pheromones increase. His dick poked out and shielded the most of Changkyun's face. Hyungwon hid his pout, grabbed his cock and pushed it against his stomach to see the alpha.

Hyungwon hummed, his alpha licked between his folds carefully, moved him up further to cover his mouth. His hands rubbed circles for the omega to relax and sit. He inhaled sharply to the tongue against his clit. Circled and pressed at the little nub.

The alpha held onto him, fingers straying to caress his ass. Lightly rubbing into his skin while slurping his slick. Hyungwon's cheek reddened and his dick throbbed.

"W-wait."

"Damn it, Hyungwon. Already?" Changkyun smiled against him. Light kisses to his clit.

Hyungwon scowled. "Just because I beg for cock in heat does not mean I will bounce on you as soon as slick run out of my pussy."  
"Doesn't convince me, what do you want, princess?"

"Let go of my hips for a second."  
The alpha let go and Hyungwon took a minute extra to gather strength to hold himself up. He knew his wet pussy was right in his mate's face, giving him one hell of a sight. The omega leaned to pull the alpha's pants down. Fiddled with the zipper teasingly. He clenched around nothing, slick oozed out and a sound from the wetness awakened the alpha.

Changkyun grabbed his hips, tugged him hard over the sheets to have his mouth back on him. Hyungwon moaned, fingers fiddled with the flies of Changkyun's pants but couldn't fully get them down. The alpha's tongue pried into his entrance and the omega's limbs shook.

"Le-let me get a taste too- oh fuck, alpha!"

Eventually, Hyungwon got the pants down, his lips ghosted over the alpha's cock and he felt him hum against his insides. The omega whined, pushed his hips back and opened his lips to take in the alpha. He sucked and licked, while Changkyun thrusted his tongue. He scooped the slick and drew his tongue back to swallow the sweet liquid.

"You taste good, Omega."

A shiver ran up his spine, he moaned to the compliment and opened his throat to take Changkyun in deeper. Make him feel equally as good as he made the omega feel. The younger thrusted his hips shallowly, pushed out sounds from Hyungwon with the tongue in his leaking entrance which had the alpha seeking for more. Changkyun always searched for his voice when they mated. Hyungwon liked it, unless he moaned so loud the creaking bed muffled. Which he did often.

Hyungwon sucked on his crown, milked out the precum and used his hand to stroke the shaft. A little extra touch to where the knot would swell. His other hand ran over his mate's thigh affectionately. Changkyun's fingers parted his folds to dive deeper, cleaned the mess the omega had made.

Hyungwon moaned, spread his legs to sink further onto his face.  
"Alpha," he let go of the alpha's cock and spread the saliva with his fingers, curled his hand around and tugged lightly.

His body was on fire, perhaps he triggered his heat to arrive a week early. Sweat tickled on his forehead and his breath wheezed out of him. Rocked back and fort to feel the tickles of his tongue on his rim.

"I can't take this anymore, give me cock," Hyungwon flopped onto the sheets while drawing the alpha over him like a cover.  
A cocky smile flashed over him while the alpha pulled him closer. "I told you I wasn't convinced."


End file.
